The objective of this project is the discovery of new nitrogen heterocyclic compounds possessing antitumor activity which are structurally unique to the DR&D program. Nitrogen heterocycles comprise a class of compounds with continuing promise to the DCT program. A large number of clinically useful drugs fall into this structural category (e.g., vincristine, MTX, cyclophosamide, 5-FU, 6-MP, Ara-C, Actinomycin D, and Mitomycin C). In addition, approximately 50% of the compounds found to be active in NCI animal tumor systems are N-heterocycles. For these reasons, an exploratory effort in this field is desirable.